


Proving a point

by dingdongrumba



Series: Tumblr drabble requests [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Grinding, Mikan eats Junko out of jealousy lol, Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdongrumba/pseuds/dingdongrumba
Summary: Junko knew telling Mikan about how good of a fuck Kamukura was would upset her, however she was not expecting her to go absolutely feral on her vagina right then and there.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Tumblr drabble requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Proving a point

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again posting a drabble dkgjdfkgd
> 
> First time writing lesbians!!! I don't make enough wlw content to be honest, so I'm glad this was requested!! Prompt was "Could he make you feel as good as I do?"

Junko grinned down at the girl currently between her legs. Though, in reality, it was more like she was grinning to herself due to the fact that Mikan was too focused on sucking on her clit and couldn’t exactly look up to notice Junko’s expression.

She wasn’t about to complain, though, what Mikan lacked in ability she made up for in enthusiasm and it was enough for her to let her lack of technique slip. Junko hummed appreciatively when Mikan flicked her tongue hard on her clit, almost seeming like she wanted to tear it off from how eager she was being. Wow, Junko knew that telling her how hard she came when Izuru Kamukura gave her head would upset her but she hadn’t expected Mikan to go completely batshit jealous and try to prove that she was the better lay by violently eating her out on the spot.

Not like she had any problem with it, her despaired face had truly been something of beauty and she was getting eaten out as a result, so Junko Enoshima was winning them all today, it seemed.

“Mmh, yeah.” She moaned obscenely as she took Mikan by the back of her head and started rolling her hips across her tongue. “Aaah, that’s the spot, you’re doing a pretty good job, bet you love being used like a sex toy, huh, you slut?”

Mikan cried between Junko’s legs, which caused pleasurable vibrations to resonate against her throbbing pussy, making her curse under her breath and quicken the pace of her hips. Her pussy had started to drip so much that she could hear the squelching noises of her arousal against Mikan’s face, not to mention she could feel it going down her ass crack, probably already reaching the bed.

“ _ Aah _ , yeah, that’s right, you love it when I call you slut, don’t you? I bet your cute little pussy is aching for me right now, begging to be touched or fucked by your sweet little mistress, am I right?” Enoshima wasn’t actually expecting a response, but to her surprise, Mikan actually started nodding vigorously, though still not neglecting her duty between Junko’s legs.

And then Mikan looked up to meet her eyes again as her head was still being held down by Junko’s hand. “Am I being good?” She asked, though her words came out muffled from having her face still completely flushed against Junko’s pussy. “Could he-  _ mmf _ , make you feel as good as I’m doing right now?” As soon as the question was posed, she immediately went back to earnestly flicking her tongue across her, not wanting to waste a second further.

Enoshima smiled down at her, chuckling slightly as she now wrapped her thighs around her head and stopped moving her hips, letting Mikan take over again. “I don’t know, I haven’t decided yet.” She teased, and she could feel Mikan’s shoulders tensing up in jealousy. “But you’re- mmh, really giving him a run for his money right now. Tell you what, he made me cum in like five minutes, so if you manage to make me cum in- nnh, the next two, you’d officially made me cum faster than he did.”

Mikan didn’t offer any kind of response this time besides plunging her tongue inside her entrance and fucking her with it at top force. Junko actually arched her back this time at the way the nurse was now tongue fucking her, desperation clearly showing in the way she was doing it.

No, not desperation.

Kamukura had been a good fuck. God, one of the best of her life, probably, but his appeal resided more on how  _ technically _ good he was at sex rather than any mental stimulation he had to offer. He was the Ultimate Everything, therefore his abilities in bed were, literally, the best in the world, so of course Enoshima had had the time of her life with him. But Kamukura himself was still extremely desinterested in sex, bored of it, even, so all he had going for him was his godly ability to please anyone he touched.

But this. This was different.

Mikan Tsumiki was currently eating her out, no skill whatsover, just a sloppy, messy tongue trying to get her off because she couldn’t bear the thought of Junko having enjoyed sex more with another person.

The way Mikan was eating her out right now was filled with despair.

The realization caused Junko’s legs to start shaking violently and she was no longer able to hold back her loud cries of pleasure as Mikan continued to switch between tongue fucking her and nibbling on her clit. Mikan was licking her amidst her despair, and the sole knowledge of that caused Junko to scream out the most powerful orgasm she’d had in her life.

Mikan recognized the signs of her beloved being on the verge of orgasm and only doubled down on her efforts to bring her off during it, pressing her teeth down hard on her clit knowing full well how much she enjoyed pain during her climaxes. Junko lifted off her hips from the bed as she came hard for several seconds before finally slumping down on the mattress again, completely drained from exhaustion.

Mikan tenderly licked her off clean before climbing up to lay next to her, not without throwing one of her legs over one of Junko’s and eagerly grinding her own pussy on it, panting heavily on her ear. “Did I- Did I do it?” She huffed, quickening the pace of her hips.

  
“Oh,  _ baby _ ,” Junko began once her voice had finally come back to her, grinning at the way Mikan was desperately trying to get herself off now. “You definitely did.”


End file.
